El Mejor Jugador
by MasterFICs
Summary: Naruto se encuentra perdido en un mundo vació desprovisto de cualquier ser vivo, solo con los 9 bijuus para acompañarlo. muchos años después alguien lo encuentra y lo envía a un lugar aleatorio sin posibilidad de escapar de este. esperemos que a nuestro idiota rubio le valla bien en el juego.
1. El viajero

Capítulo 1

Ubicación desconocida

Naruto uzumaki no sabía qué hacer, cuando se despertó en este lugar lo único que sabía era que estaba siendo absorbido por un vórtice como el kamui, después de su pela contra sasuke en el valle del fin al final de la batalla contra kaguya este lanzo un genjutsu en las bestias y robo su poder, naruto lucho contra el asta matarlo y quitarle el poder que había robado y el suyo propio adquiriendo sus habilidades incluyendo el sharingan y rinnegan pero debido a la sobrecarga de poder en el ambiente el espacio-tiempo se había rasgado y él fue alcanzado por la brecha antes de poder escapar antes de que la distorsión se estabilizará enviándolo a un lugar desconocido cundo recupero la conciencia el vórtice estaba cerrado y no podía regresar, por lo menos tenia a los bijuus para que pudiera hablar con ellos y hacerles compañía

Vagaron por el mundo buscando a alguien o cualquier ser vivo con sus capacidades sensoriales pero jamás encontraron a nadie así pasaron alrededor de 30 años en los cuales entreno y mejoro sus habilidades con la ayudad de los bijuus que eran unas bibliotecas de técnicas ninja desde jutsus elementales hasta fuinjutsu entreno su control de chakra que aria a tsunade celoso pero al final de todo no servía para nada porque no podía salir de este maldito lugar

"demonios ¿ahora qué hago?" se preguntó naruto a sí mismo en tono molesto y desesperado.

" **tranquilo, naruto** "dijo una voz extremadamente ronca en su cabeza

"como quieres que me calme kurama, si no podemos salir de este infierno abandonado por dios" rezongó este aun molesto

" **kurama tiene razón Naru-chan, tienes que calmarte porque no solucionaras nada enojándote en vano aparte que no nos dejas dormir"** hablo otra voz pero está un poco más femenina

"lo siento saiken pero no sé qué hacer, tal vez estoy destinado a estar aquí el resto de mi vida" naruto contesto y reflexiono muy deprimido

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte" hablo una voz cansada desde atrás

Naruto volteo enseguida y lo que vio lo alegro en gran manera justo ahí parado estaba el sabio de los 6 caminos.

Naruto se acercó al sabio y estos empezaron a hablar, naruto se enteró que en el mundo de las naciones elementales había pasado alrededor de 50,000 años desde que había desaparecido, naruto lloro por no poderle decir adiós a sus amigos pero lo supero después de un momento él le pido a el sabio si sabía una manera para poder salir de este mundo a lo que el sabio dijo que si pero avía un inconveniente no sabía a donde iría o si seria de su misma edad o tal vez moriría en el proceso, armándose de valor naruto toma la decisión de realizar el proceso si eso significaba poder salir de este maldito lugar total que más daba, ya no tenía nada más que perder tomando una respiración el finalmente contesto

"está bien anciano, lo hare realiza el jutsu" dijo naruto con una gran convicción

"está bien naruto, espera un momento antes de que realice el jutsu" dijo el sabio antes de empezar el ritual de transferencia de mundos.

Naruto sintió que era arrastrado por una fuerza invisible hacia hasta que de repente una luz lo segó y la conciencia se escapó de él.


	2. salvando a la princesa

Capítulo 2

El comienzo de algo nuevo.

Aquí se encontraba el, otra vez despertando de lo que pareciese un agujero sin fin sin escapatoria, sin embargo él lograba salir levantándose del suelo duro y en medio de lo que pareciese ser una guerra medieval personas matando y violando a su alrededor…

" _espera, matando y violando_ " pensó a prisa naruto se dio cuenta de que gigantes con armaduras de color dorado como el oro y capas rojas estaban saqueando lo que pareciese ser una ciudad, las personas corrían desesperadas buscando refugio pero lo único que encontraban era la muerte a mano de los gigantes que viéndolo bien no eran gigantes él era pequeño. Para ser más precisos un maldito niño de almenas 4 años.

Corriendo por las calles se encontró con lo que parecía ser un castillo enorme como nunca había visto, también se percató de que en el castillo avía pequeños rastros de chakra, transportándose lo más rápido que pudo el lugar donde sintió la presencia se encontró con una escena que francamente el aborreció al instante, dos hombres grandes con la misma armadura que los hombres en la ciudad en el piso una mujer que pudo ver era hermosa con la ropa siendo desgarrada y el más grande de los sujeto que más bien parecía un verdadero gigante quitándole a la fuerza lo que quedaba de este mientras ella lloraba y pedía desesperada ayuda el otro hombre tenía a una niña de su misma edad siendo arrastrada debajo de la cama junto a ella el cuerpo de un niño o lo que quedaba de él, puesto que su cabeza parecía puré, en un arranque de ira él se acercó al el hombre gigante con un **rasengan** en la mano conectándolo en su espalda causando que este gritara de dolor mientras era enviado volando hacia su compañero.

(POV Elia Martell)

Desesperación es lo único que sentía en este instante. Estaba encerrada en la fortaleza roja por órdenes del rey Aerys, ya que su maldito esposo Rhaegar no pudo mantener su pene en los pantalones escapando con lyanna stark la prometida de Robert baratheon causando una maldita rebelión contra la corona, para empeorar las cosas tywin lannister traiciono a el rey loco iniciando un saqueo en king's landing matando, robando e inclusive violando a las personas inocentes.

Pero este era la peor de todas las cosas que habían sucedido, Amory Lorch y Gregor Clegane alias la montaña, eran perros falderos de tywin lannister estaban aquí, ella había pensado en escapar pero le sería imposible con estas dos bestias, las cuales eran conocidas por ser asesinos y violadores ellos solo manchaban el título de caballeros.

En un primer momento la montaña tomo a su pequeño Aegon de sus brazos y aplasto su cabecita ella lloro y suplico para que lo liberara pero este nunca hizo caso hasta matarlo, Elia estaba devastada frente a sus ojos avían matado a su pequeño bebe, todo por culpa del maldito Rhaegar, por haber seducir a lyanna stark y robársela si tan solo esa perra del norte no hubiese asistido al torneo de Harrenhal Rhaegar no la hubiera conocido ni le hubiese coronado como la reina del amor y la belleza nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Amory Lorch se acercó a la cama donde su pequeña Rhaenys se había estado escondiendo durante todo lo sucedido, arrastrándola hacia fuera mientras la montaña le arrebataba la ropa para violarla ella estaba intentando lo mejor que podía resistirse pero sabía que al final estos cerdos lograrían su cometido puesto que no había nadie que pudiera detenerlos, cuando Amory Lorch sacó un cuchillo para matar a Rhaenys ella supo de inmediato que tenía que ayudarla y grito más fuerte que nunca su amor de madre sacaba lo mejor de ella pero sabía que era el final hasta que escucho algo que reavivo sus esperanza de nuevo.

(POV Normal)

" **Rasengan!"** fue lo el grito que sustituyo del de Elia antes de ver a la montaña salir disparada hacia su compañero que callo por el impacto inesperado que recibió por parte de la montaña cuando se levantaron todos vieron es estado de shock que la persona que los había atacado era un niño de no más de 4 años de pelo amarillo como el de un lannister pero más brillante, ojos azules como los de un baratheon y tres marcas en cada mejilla como un zorro lo cual fue impactante ya que no parecían cicatrices sino marcas de nacimiento.

"¿Quién eres tu maldito niño?" pregunto enfurecido la montaña Clegane

"soy Uzumaki Naruto bastardo, ¿quiénes son ustedes dos y porque atacan a mujeres indefensas?" bramo el pequeño naruto muy enfadado.

"eso no te incumbe ahora, por interrumpir nuestra diversión te mataremos como a estas zorras!" bramo Amory Lorch levantando su espada hacia nuestro héroe rubio

"Muere pequeño bastardo" fue lo que dijo el terrible caballero cuando estaba a punto de atravesar a naruto con su espada.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, a naruto no le preocupa la espada que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, era insignificante jamás lo matarían con algo ten corriente como una espada y eso era verdad pero nunca imagino que un cuerpo se pusiera en medio de él y la espada para ser más preciso la mujer de con ropas desgarradas él nunca pensó que la mujer saltaría de esa manera para protegerlo recibiendo así el impacto de la espada en el corazón, todo paso de muy lento a extremadamente rápido cuando Naruto se abalanzó contra Amory Lorch con odio por lo sucedido y sin más preámbulo le arrebató la vida de un golpe mortal con una barra de metal negro que salió de su cuerpo incrustándolo en medio de sus ojos.

Volteo de inmediato para ver a la montaña Clegane viéndolo con enojo evidente por haberlo mandado volando y matar a su compañero de atrocidades, Naruto no perdió tiempo y se abalanzo hacia el con la misma barra de metal negro con la intención de matarlo la montaña se abalanzo a la izquierda para evitar la envestida de según él un maldito niño demonio, _(si supiera)_ , Naruto perforo el costado derecho de su hombro y la montaña perdió el conocimiento debido a que la barra penetro una de las arterias que irrigan la función motora del cuerpo naruto supuso que moriría pronto y se alejó de nuevo hacia la madre en el suelo que ahora estaba siendo abrazada por la pequeña niña.

"Hola, está bien te curare enseguida" fue lo único que Naruto dijo a la bella mujer en el suelo con un charco de su propia sangre.

" No te preocupes por eso joven niño sé que estoy pronta a morir y me reuniré con mi querido aegon en el mas alla y como una madre desesperada te pido que protejas a mi querida rhaenys de los enemigos de su padre, no se quien seas pero sé que eres fuerte y de buen corazón prométeme que la protegerás de todo mal, te lo imploro con todo mi ser" pedía desesperada la madre en estado de agonía, la pequeña niña llora más fuerte que nunca, y como no sentía que su madre la abandonaba pero Naruto no podía culparla, ella era humano después de todo y en un momento de la vida podemos rompernos sin remedio y sin esperanza lo único que queremos es la muerte tal como esta pobre madre que había perdido prácticamente todo menos su hija y ahora él se hallaba en conflicto si la salvaba tal vez se intentaría quitar la vida y podía ser más traumatizante para la pobre niña y si no la salvaba tendría que cuidar a una niña por un largo tiempo.

Tomando una respiración profunda naruto tomo una decisión que aunque él no supiera seria su mayor felicidad, pero para eso faltaba mucho tiempo ahora el miraba hacia la madre en agonía y pesadamente dijo.

"Yo Uzumaki Naruto prometo que la cuidare siempre y nunca dejare que alguien le ponga una mano encima porque ese es mi camino ninja" dijo naruto con convicción al final.

Elia lo miraba con asombro y confusión "¿ _Qué es un ninja_?" bueno ya no podía preguntarle pero le alegraba que este niño tenía algo que le daba ganas de confiar en él más de lo que es normal, se sentía tan cálido estar junto a él le daba alegría que su pequeña estuviera con alguien así por lo menos sería feliz mientras ella no este.

"te amo mi pequeña rhaenys " dijo la joven madre antes de sucumbir a la muerte.

La niña lloro la muerte de su madre y le pido despertar pero esta nunca volvió a abrir los ojos, Naruto tomo a la niña de la mano y la condujo hacia afuera para poder escapar de este maldito lugar, formando un clon naruto coloco un genjutsu en el para que pareciera a la niña colocando al clon junto al cuerpo de la mujer y el del pequeño bebe haciendo parecer que los 3 estaban muertos.

Mientras tanto naruto y la niña estaban en un pequeño bote con un rumbo desconocido había descubierto que la niña se llamaba Rhaenys Targaryen y era una princesa su mama se llamaba Elia Martell de Dorne y su papa Rhaegar Targaryen también había descubierto que él bebe con la cabeza destruida fue su hermanito llamado Aegon mientras navegaban naruto había dejado cientos de clones escondidos con suficiente chakra para unos meses a investigar que pasaba en este lugar que supo se llamaban poniente de ahí no sabía nada más.

Mientras navegaban naruto puso un genjutsu en Rhaenys para que durmiera mientras el entraba en su paisaje mental para poder hablar con los bijuus y dejaba unos clones a cargo del bote al entrar se encontró con que ya no había una jaula sino más bien un enorme paraíso con islas verdes flotante y cascadas del agua más azul y limpia cayendo desde ellas, con esas increíbles 9 aves de colores volando a lo lejos con dirección a él y escupiendo fuego… Espera ¡ESCUPIENDO FUEGO!


End file.
